


The Daddy Dearest

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time doing roleplay worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daddy Dearest

Fenton moaned into the kiss, hoisting his legs higher up Phantom’s body. Fenton’s tongue pressed into the ghost’s mouth, tracing identical teeth in a mouth identical to its own. He moved, pushing and rocking his hips against Phantom’s own. Phantom smirked, darkly chuckling as he bucked back. “Needy, huh?”

“Less talk. More kiss.” Fenton pushed his lips hard against Phantom’s clacking their teeth together. It only made Phantom chuckle more, pulled out of the kiss. Fenton bucked and whined, trying to reengage the kiss.

“A needy child.” Phantom bucked deep, listening with satisfaction as Fenton rocked back, a guttural moan thrumming in his chest. His hands clung and clutched at the ghost, digging into the skin. Phantom shivered at the feeling, hands moving to better hold Fenton; neither one of them wanted the human to slip and fall – again. “Needy, needy child.”

“Then _teach_ me.” Fenton emphasized his words with a rock of his hips. He leaned in close, his breath a whisper against Phantom’s ear. “ _Daddy_.”

Phantom felt the ectoplasm freeze in his veins, the word creeping deep in his core. It _thrummed_ , and Phantom pulled, yanking at Fenton as he hugged him close. The human’s legs wrapped around him, hands scrabbling and tugging at Phantom’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin and leaving bright red marks. “Daddy? Oh, you needy, needy child. Do you have an ache only daddy can scratch?”

Fenton moaned, letting out a triumphant noise as his fingers curled, digging deep gouges along Phantom’s shoulder and back. “Yes, yes. Daddy yes!”

Phantom leaned into Fenton’s ear. “Then sit back and let me.”

**Author's Note:**

> somewhere in the world, vlad has the creeping feeling he's greatly missed an opportunity.


End file.
